<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel vs Comfort by Animalziz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943988">Destiel vs Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalziz/pseuds/Animalziz'>Animalziz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(aka the original titles), (wrong fandom but still lol), A Comforting Moment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic, The Calming Sound of Wings, Wingfic, Written in 2013, ah yes the extensive two fic collection, minimal edits, no beta we die like Glenn, reposting from FFn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalziz/pseuds/Animalziz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short one shots where Dean is in emotional distress and Castiel tries to help him calm down. [Reposting from FFn, where they were published in 2013 (by me)]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Comforting Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As stated in the summary, I wrote these back in 2013 (when I was 17; man, I'm getting old). They're my first ever (published) fanfics, and I figured I might as well transfer them here - especially since I never really use FFn anymore. I only edited them slightly (there were some glaring punctuation errors), but they should be fine - lemme know if you spot anything though!</p><p>In any case, thanks for reading, and hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sat down heavily on the sofa. The hunt had drained him – nearly losing Sammy always did. He sighed. Sam looked over at his older brother from the kitchen table, a bit worried of his weariness, but said nothing. They just were there, completely still. Thinking about the hunt, their lives, the abnormality of it all. All of a sudden Sam jumped a bit in his seat.</p><p>"Sam, what-" Dean began, starting to rise from his seat to get to his brother.</p><p>"Hello, Dean. Sam," came a voice from behind Dean, causing said person to almost fall over.</p><p>"C'mon, Cas, you've got to stop doing that! Is it too much to ask to call ahead?" Dean said, feeling his heart flutter, not only because of the surprising entry. Castiel didn't say anything, just looked at Dean. Sam, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the staring contest that had ensued, asked awkwardly:</p><p>"So, did Bobby tell you where we were? Did you want anything in particular?"</p><p>Castiel only nodded his head, before he realised they waited for him to tell them what he wanted.</p><p>"I would like to speak to Dean in private," he said and looked pointedly over at Sam. Sam, taking the extremely obvious hint, excused himself and said he'd go to the store.</p><p>"Bring back some pie!" Dean yelled after his brother's retreating form, who only waved his hand in Dean's general direction. Silence fell over the simple motel room. Eventually, Dean couldn't take it anymore, and lifted his head just to stare straight into Castiel's striking eyes. Slowly, Castiel walked forward, right into Dean's personal space. For once, Dean was too tired to care, and just stood there watching him. They continued to stare into each other's souls, through those clear eyes. Stunningly green meeting heavenly blue.</p><p>Then Dean broke. He couldn't help it; he just couldn't keep it in anymore. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't avert his gaze. Castiel looked terrified for a second, and gripped Dean tightly against his chest, chanting:</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here. It's all fine, everything's fine."</p><p>Dean held on tight to Castiel, and made them half-fall into the sofa. After a few minutes, he regained his composure and muttered a "sorry" while wiping away any stray tears. Castiel didn't say anything, only stroked Dean's face, telling him soothing words through his eyes. Dean felt a need to explain why he reacted as he did, and tried to do so, but as soon as he began opening his mouth he was silenced yet again, by a quick kiss on the lips. Surprise was evident on both faces, and then a blush started creeping up Castiel's cheeks. Dean smirked a bit at the angel's obvious embarrassment, before he smiled a light, sweet smile, and pulled Castiel down for a new kiss, longer this time.</p><p>Once they parted, Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes, and saw the most radiant gaze he had ever seen. Cas beamed, full of unconditional love and comfort, just for Dean. That alone was almost enough for Dean to break into tears yet again, but he managed to restrain himself from it – he had had enough of chick flick moments for one day.</p><p>"C'mere," he murmured to the angel, before standing up and grabbing Castiel's tie, pulling him with him towards the bedroom.</p><p>When Dean was slowly falling asleep, Castiel started to sing quietly.</p><p>"<em>Carry on, my wayward son.</em></p><p>
  <em>There'll be peace when you are done.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lay your weary head to rest.</em>
</p><p><em>Don't you cry no more.</em>"</p><p>And for once, Dean had no nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Calming Sound of Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The road was never-ending. It just kept going, and going, and going. He couldn't get away from there. The Impala was nowhere to be seen. He was running. Running away from it all, from everything. He couldn't help it. Something wanted him to stay, to forget about what lay before him, but he couldn't. He would let everyone down. His father, his brother, his mother. … Cas. No. Never! So he kept on running. The pain felt fresh, even though he knew it was old. The running made it worse. Whatever it was behind him was insistent. It came closer. It would catch him. He couldn't-</em>
</p>
<p>Castiel stood at the end of the bed, looking down at the poor sight in front of him. Dean was writhing between his sheets, twisting and turning in his sleep. He looked so restless, so troubled. Castiel's heart ached at the picture it made. All these feelings were so new, and all because of Dean. He was the one who opened his mind and soul, the only one who could make him feel this way.</p>
<p>Dean let out a painful moan. Castiel stood as if petrified by the sound. He couldn't just stand there, he needed to do something! Anything! As long as he didn't just stay there while Dean was hurting. Castiel looked around, hoping to see something, or some<em>one</em>, that could help. Sam was gone. Castiel wondered briefly where he could be, but then Dean uttered another suffering noise and all other thoughts flew straight out of Castiel's head.</p>
<p>As he slowly walked towards Dean, Castiel took off his trench coat. He was unsure of what he was going to do, and even more how Dean would react. When he came up next to the uneasy occupant of the bed, he came to a stop. A sudden inspiration hit him, and he draped the trench coat over Dean. The very moment the jacket lay upon him, Dean began to calm down, and he gripped the edge tightly with one hand, while his other started to reach out for something. Castiel was at a loss yet again, and did the only thing he could think of: he spread his wings. The swooshing sound seemed to deepen Dean's sleep, and his face lost its troubled look. A light smile settled on Castiel's lips, and he sat cautiously down beside Dean. The different pressure on the mattress seemed to awaken him, and his eyes fluttered slightly open. A sweet smile formed upon his lips, and green eyes met blue.</p>
<p>"I'd never thought I'd dream about your wings," Dean slurred sleepily, stretching out his searching hand towards a wing, and gently stroking it. Castiel let out a gasp, and Dean looked at him, seemingly asking if he did anything wrong.</p>
<p>"I'm just unused to touch. Go back to sleep," Castiel smiled calmly at him. That statement made Dean's smile grow even wider, and he began caressing the wing slowly. Castiel let out a content sigh, which caught Dean's attention, and he pulled lightly at the feathers, wanting Castiel to come closer. Obediently, Castiel lay down next to Dean on the bed, one wing tucked to his back, and the other still being petted by his companion. Dean chuckled, let go of the trench coat, and pulled Castiel into a hug. Castiel stiffened because of the unexpected gesture, but relaxed soon enough and hugged him back. Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck, and breathed out, making Castiel shudder lightly in delight of the new feeling.</p>
<p>"Thank you for being here, Cas," Dean murmured against Castiel's skin. He sounded tired and relieved. "I had such a horrible dream."</p>
<p>"Do you … Would you like to talk about it?" Castiel asked, a slight hesitation in his voice.</p>
<p>"No. Just … stay with me?" Dean answered quietly, as if scared of his answer.</p>
<p>"Of course," Castiel said simply, hugging Dean a bit closer. Dean smiled, and stretched a bit to press a light kiss to Castiel's cheek.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he whispered before he curled up in the arms of his angel. He started to sink back into his dream world again, and right before he fell completely asleep he thought he felt Castiel putting his wing around them, as if to protect them from the outside world. Feeling safe for once, he didn't get trapped in his earlier haunted dream, but received one of hope. He settled down into a resting sleep this time.</p>
<p>Lying awake, Castiel kissed Dean lightly on the forehead, glad he could be of some use to his human. Pulling his wing closer around them, he lay there, never wanting to let go. He wondered what the dream had been about, but seeing as Dean now slept with a smile on his face, he decided it didn't matter, as long as Dean was happy. Cuddling him close, Castiel made up his mind about his feelings for Dean, even though he didn't quite understand them yet. All he knew was that he'd never leave him alone; he would protect him with his life. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>